So Much Darker
by smootherthanastorm
Summary: It's hard to survive on the Isle. And the kids of Auradon were finally starting to find out, when the rest of Jay's family was brought over, and the Isle finally began to seem more real. And people started to learn about it. Rating is subject to change
1. Arabella

A tall girl with long black hair and brown eyes so dark they were practically black ran at a record pace through the alleyways before scaling a long fence and finding herself on the safer side. She smirked at the men following her before running again towards her safe haven. She turned a quick corner before climbing a set of stairs to find herself at the top of a building. She backed up before running at it and jumping, making the large distance with ease, and landing on the building near it. She looked at the open skylight on the building, which let no sun is, as the barrier didn't allow any. Their world was grey. She looked up and was able to see the faded green that showed the barrier, before jumping through the skylight and landing in her father's store. She unloaded her loot with her brothers, who had used the front door, those boring boys she lived with.

It took her a moment before she saw it. Four letters, sitting on the front table as her father made a sale. They were all from Auradon. Three from the school, one from their last Looked at the one that was sent to her, as her brothers all picked theirs. They had come to love the letters that came from their brother, but it didn't hold their interest right now. She quickly looked over the letter, but she could barely understand it so she waited for Jaf to tell her what it meant and said. He pulled her over to him and muttered in their native tongue in a way only she could hear. Her eyes widened and she was a storm as she went to yell at her father.

"Are you actually considering this! After you let them take Jay you will let them take us too!"She screamed at her father. He waited a moment to allow her to finish yelling as he finished his sale. No one noticed when she yelled anymore. It seemed her family on had two volumes:loud and louder.

"I haven't just considered this. It has been done. You will be with your brother at the school for the rich children."He said.

"Who will stock your shop?"Tony asked.

"That is not my worry. You know what will be done if you disobey me."He said. Arabella glared at him again before storming out of the store and running into town.

The car came a few hours was long and large and black and Ara found it weird. The only cars on the island were horribly broken down but it kept her and her brothers working because they were some of the only ones that knew how to fix them. Ara put her bag in the trunk first, the her brothers. Their father watched from the of them looked back, because they knew how soon it would be that they would come back. They gave it a month at the most before they would be sent back.

The car was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. It was clean and polished and simply looked nice. They weren't used to nice. It was filled with these bright things that looked like food. Jay said in one letter it was called candy and it was really good. They looked at each other for a moment before diving towards it. It had been a long time since they had last devoured some, and in their candy haze, they didn't notice the bridge. They just noticed, a while later, that they were at a beautiful school.

Jack stepped out of the car first.

* * *

Here is a simple prologue like thing. This focuses on Jay and his family, but also goes very in-depth to Isle life. I have a fairly strict plot plan, but if anyone leaves me a review regarding anything you all want to see, because I'm happy to make some changes. Please leave me a review if there is any interest, because I want to know how people like it before I continue. Thank you for reading, please leave me a review, even if it says that my story is horrible and I should quit writing.


	2. Food

They hadn't seen Jay in a long time and it was like he had been changed by the school. Carlos was too. Even Evie and Mal seemed different, maybe they were brighter. Maybe they were good. When Ara stepped out of the car she ran towards Jay and nearly knocked him over with the force of her hug. She held on tight for a moment before jumping down and regaining her posture.

"Welcome to Auradon High."Ben said to the new arrivals.

"My name is Ben, and I am happy to meet you all."He said as he held out a hand for them all to shake. They all did. Jay looked at them for a moment before speaking up.

"Give it back."He said simply.

"Give what back."Jack asked.

"Give it all back."Jay said. They could visibly see him about to get angry. His family took that as a hint that he wasn't kidding and they slowly began to return all of Ben's stuff.

"I just shook their hands."Ben said to Mal quietly.

"That's all they needed."she said to him.

"I'll show you guys around."Mal said as she took a step forward and flashed a grin at her old friends.

"So they put a third bed in me and Evie's room, so Arabella will be there with us. And the guys have the room next to Carlos and Jay's"Mal said as she walked them near the stairs towards the dorms.

"We get beds?"Arabella asked.

"Yup, a bunch of rich guys founded the school so it's good living around here."Mal said.

"They gave me your schedules. You have the basics with most of us. You have to take remedial goodness 101 with added it special when the first wave of us rolled in."Mal said.

"How bad is it?"Tony asked her.

"The answer is always the one that's the least fun."Was all Mal said before walking towards a flight of stairs.

"So, how long has Jay been weird?"Ara ran up next to Mal to speak with her. Her brothers followed behind them.

"He's not weird. We just decided one day we don't have to be evil."Mal said.

"How did you guys get there?"Arabella asked her.

"We started being around people that are so inherently good it rubbed off on us."Mal said as they reached the top of the stairs.

"So what do you guys do now?"She asked Mal.

"Your brother plays 's a sport. He gets to hit people."Mal told her.

"That's where the anger went."Ara said.

"Yeah. We all just realized we're not our parents."Mal said.

"I won't be here long enough to get to that point."Arabella said.

"I've only been here a month."Mal said.

"This way guys! Your dorms are down the hall!"Mal turned to yell at the guys.

Ben thought they were bad when they first came to Auradon. Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie, that is. It's not that they were bad, exactly, it's that they had no structure. He had assumed they got better as time went on. It's been a month. They seem good, now. The new kids, Jay's siblings, seemed like the first four when they first got here. They weren't good yet, maybe they could become good, maybe they couldn't.

"So you're the king, right?"Arabella popped up next to Ben and asked him.

"Yes, and you're related to Jay how?"He asked her.

"I'm his twin sister."She said simply as she leaned against the wall next to them.

"Oh, so you're a year older than me."He said.

"I am. And your Mal's new boyfriend?"She asked him.

"I am. How do you know Mal?"He asked her.

"Our parents were good friends. We all learned to stick around each other when we were young."She said simply as she pushed herself off the wall and began walking towards the stairs.

"Why did you learn to stick together?"He called after her as she began walking up the stairs.

"You'll find out some day."She yelled to him as she continued walking.

"Why do we have to take remedial goodness?"Arabella asked Mal and Evie as she laid on her bed. Evie was doing biology homework(she had recently started the class and found she was as good at it as she was at Chemistry). Mal was laying on her bed texting Ben.

"So we stay at the school."Mal said without looking at her.

"And why do we need to do that?"Ara asked.

"Would you rather go home?"Evie asked.

"When you put it that way."Ara trailed off.

"So how's my mother?"Evie asked Arabella.

"The same, it seems, always yelling about something. She seems more edgy lately."Arabella said.

"I knew the loss of Maleficent would hit her in a weird way."Evie said simply.

"She seemed to be the only one affected."Arabella said.

"What do you mean?"Mal asked.

"My dad didn't care. Carlos' mom is far too insane and egotistical to care. It was like the only thing giving us any sense of order left."She said.

"I always hated her, but we did need her."Evie said.

"I don't want to go back without that kind of protection."Mal said.

"But we'll have to, won't we? They don't have somewhere else to send us over summer holidays."Arabella said.

"And we only have two months left."Evie said.

"Let's not dwell on bad things. It's dinner time and I can't wait to see how this plays out."Mal said with a smirk as she jumped up from her bed and started walking towards the door.

"What do you mean? Why do I get dinner?"Arabella started yelling after her as they began walking down the hall. Evie rolled her eyes as she put her homework away and went on her way to dinner.

The dining hall had lots of tables on it. There was one that was frequented by Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos, with the occasional Doug, Ben, and Lonnie. There were lines for food, but like when Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos originally came, a good amount was left on the table for them at first, so they had more time to figure out the lunch lines. Although they knew little about the isle school, they knew they didn't have a lunch program.

Arabella, Jaf, Jack, and Tony simply stood by the table and stared at the food for a all looked at each other and then the food, as if daring the others to take the first bite and see what happened. A similar thing had happened when Jay, Mal, Evie and Carlos first came to school, so no one took notice. They started for a while. About ten minutes, actually. Jay finally took the initiative to tell them it was all okay.

"It's real. I promise."Was all Jay said. It was all they needed before they dove at the table and began stuffing their faces.

"Why do you all get like that?"Ben asked them.

"There's never enough food on the isle. And when there's a lot, it tends to be poisoned."Mal said simply before grabbing an apple from the table and taking a seat next to Arabella,who was stuffing her face with rolls.

Mal and Evie still keep a stash of food in their room. Jay and Carlos do the same thing.

* * *

 **I was hoping to update earlier, but I got very meticulous about making this story great. I got a very shitty review on a different story of mine that really threw me for a loop. Shoutout to DaisySullivan for the idea for something in this chapter. I had a similar idea and the review was a good push that made the chapter easier to right. Please keep giving me ideas in reviews! I love making the story more what you all want to see! Thank for reading, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.**


	3. Charmed

Jays siblings didn't assimilate quickly. Arabella and Jaf always sat next to each other and muttered to each other in a language not many others understood. Tony and Jack had a tendency to get into fights with other students. Chad would be distracted by Arabella during class. It seemed like they were making an effort to still be , the earlier Isle kids began to revert to them old selves, but in a different way. Evie would come late to class, not caring about the consequences. Jay would punch any guy(or girl) that looked at Evie in a way he didn't like. Mal was extra sensitive about what people said to Carlos. And Carlos was becoming small. The large numbers of Isle kids made them all more bad. Remedial goodness was becoming a of Auradon was torture. It was no fun to hear about why they were banished to an island for their lives.

"Does she teach every class?"Tony whispered in Evie's ear. Fairy Godmother was teaching History of Auradon.

"Yes. Jay is glaring at you."She whispered back as she took down notes.

"He needs to see reason."Tony said.

"Evie. Tony."FG said sharply. They both shut up and looked down.

"Prince you can write down what she says after."Jaf whispered in Arabella's ear in the native language.

"I can't."She whispered back.

"I'll copy my notes into yours tonight."He whispered.

"Arabella. Jafar."They both winced along with their brothers at FG's words.

"Please call me Jaf."Jaf asked her.

"Of course."She said with a smile.

"Arabella, read the board please."She turned to her to , her brothers, and the other Isle kids froze.

"Ms. Fairy Godmother, we were talking about Henry 'Charming' and his family lineage."Arabella said in an attempt to save herself.

"Very true, Ms Arabella. but I asked you to read the board. Read the board, please."She said nothing.

"Read the board, Arabella."FG said.

"I can't. "She muttered.

"What was that?"FG asked.  
"I can't read it! Okay! That's why he keeps talking to me. I can't read the damned board!"She yelled before leaving the classroom. She was followed by all of the other isle kids. First Evie stopped at the doorway.

"She's dyslexic. And the school back home didn't bother helping her. She can only read and write Arabic. He's been helping her for years now."Evie said before leaving. The room was silent after that.

Arabella went for a run through the woods near the school after that, or a few hours later. What happened, was they all went back to the girl's room and hung out for a while, then sent Jaf and Tony to collect more food besides their secret stash. They sat and ate for a while, sometimes slipping back into their native languages, for Ara, Jay, Tony, Jaf, and Jack, it was Arabic, for Carlos and Mal, it was French, for Evie, it was Spanish. They could all understand each other in their native languages, but they tried to stick with English the most so they could avoid language barriers.

After a few hours, Carlos went to meet Jane, Mal to meet Ben, her brothers to work on homework, and Evie to the kitchens to bake some brownies(because her brownies were the best of them all), and Arabella for a run. She had found a nice little path, along with three long ones, in the woods on her first day here, so she choose a longer one. She liked to stay in shape, and on the Isle there was no good options. She choose to run everywhere, whereas her brothers found an old punching bag and used that likes running, she gets to think. Usually, nobody bothers her.

"Arabella right?"She was jolted from her thoughts by a guy with blonde hair and a smug-ish smile asked her.

"Chad, right?"She asked him.

"Yes. Son of Cinderella and Prince Henry."He said.

"It's not very Charming to sneak up on girls in the woods alone."She said to him.

"I might not be the most Charming."He said.

"I've noticed, by what you've done to Evie."She said.

"Yeah I screwed up."He said.

"I've noticed."She said before walking away from him.

"Wait!'he said. She turned around to look at waited a moment for him to speak when he didn't right away.

"What?"She asked him.

"Nothing, it's just. Don't go. You're really beautiful and I've really fucked up in the past and you scare me with how amazing you seem."He said to her. She waited for a moment and said nothing.

"I know what you did to Evie, so excuse me if I don't want to trust you that easy."She said before running back towards the school.

At least he tried.

Chad came up to Evie the next day. She was sitting alone and studying in Chemistry, after Jay had dropped her off. She usually sat next to Doug, as they were quite good friends nowadays. Jay was standing outside the window, as he had a free but wasn't allow to hang out in the classroom if he didn't have the figured that if he wanted to get into Arabella's good graces he needed to start by being less of an ass. And that started by really, truly apologizing to Evie.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"He asked her.

"You have one minute."She looked up at him to say. He saw Jay glaring at him from outside.

"I just wanted to apologize. I was a real ass and there's no excuse for that, but you deserve an apology. I'm sorry, I'm trying to be better."He said quickly.

"I accept your apology."She said.

"What?"He asked her.

"I accept you apology, but if you fuck up again, you'll definitely regret it."She said before turning back to the textbook.

"Okay."He said before taking his seat across from her and opening his own textbook.

"How are you so unlike your father?"She asked him without looking up from her textbook.

"I didn't have to grow up too fast, so I just didn't grow up."He said.

"I think that explains a lot of you."She said.

"But Arabella grew up fast, so you might want to start catching up."She said simply as she turned a page.

The teacher came in a minute later and he wondered what Evie meant.

 **Hi all. It's been a while, hasn't it. I would like to apologize for that, as this** **story** **seemed loved. I will be finishing it, as I see the way I want it to play out. Please bare with me. Or at least drop a review.**


	4. Letters(revised)

Arabella started speaking to Chad all of the time. The Fairy Godmother started giving her lessons in reading. Mal started being better. Jay started being more pleasant. Evie started going to classes on time. Jaf and Jack and Tony got better. They all became better. All was well, for a while at least.

It began on a rainy day. That should have been the first sign, because it always rained on the isle. Then, mail came from the isle. They never got mail from the isle. There were fourteen letters addressed to Evie, and seven to Ara. Ten of the letters to Evie were from her mother, the other four from Gaston's two and three. Ara's letters were from Gatson's two and three, along with a few others from random people. Ara's letters were business related. Evie's weren't.

The first letter was fine, Evie thought. Her mother had simply told her to keep up with her beauty, and find a nice man. She expected that. The second one was different, telling her to be happy and enjoy next three were similar. The one after was telling her about her history. The one after was a series of recipes and potions. The last one was the worst of all, as it said 'i love you'. It was decided then, that something was wrong.

Something was. Evie's mother was sick, the kind of sick that there was no medicine for. She wasn't allowed off the isle. She wouldn't get better. Evie pleaded to the old king saying it was necessary. He told her he wanted to but nothing could be done. Arabella had to hold her back at the end. Jay had to stop her from crying multiple times. It was decided then, that Evie would not be staying in Auradon for a while. Then it was decided that Ara would be going with her.

It was bad, to say the least.

Evie left on a Tuesday, and Ara left with her. They were dressed in all black, both of them in more leather than usual. Evie looked well put together, Ara had her long hair in an elaborate braid down her back and looked similar to the princess Jasmine. Mal handed them off a package as the car took them away. When it was time for the children to go, the Isle kids refused to speak to the old king or the new. They refused to speak to most students. But that only lasted a week, as they were finished grieving.

No one spoke about Evie or Ara for months. The rest of the Isle kids didn't even go home for the summer.

Evie and Ara were there for three months before someone came for them. It was the entire school. The students attending the school, and most of their parents came to the isle for an end of the summer trip. Not all students went, only a select few, but they would be staying like they lived on the isle for a month before going back to Auradon. They would be staying in the sole castle on the island. It was a stupid plan. Yet it was a plan.

* * *

I did not realize that there was an issue for a good week but I now fixed this, thank you to the person that finally told me. i hope you all enjoyed, please drop a review.


	5. Fight Night

"Is it always green like this?"Audrey asked as they stepped onto the island.

"Yes."was all Mal said.

"Where should the girls be?"The old king asked.

"They probably got killed."Jaf said as he walked towards an abandoned building.

"Nah they probably made it this long."Carlos said.

"You never know. Especially with my mother being gone and all."Mal said as she followed Jay.

"Are you all coming, or are you going to wait there for to get killed?"Jay asked those from Auradon. They were quickly followed to the building.

"So is this where I live now?"Mal asked as they looked around.

"I guess. You could come live with me if you want."Jay said.

"Or the Gastons."Carlos threw in as he started climbing up a set of stairs.

"I'll stick with here."Mal said.

"You guys can sit down."Jay said to those from Auradon. They chose to stand.

"Are we going to find Ara and Evie ever?"Tony asked.

"They'll find us."Jack said.

"Where do we stay?"Lonnie asked.

"There's a castle. It's where Evie used to live. But she moved. Maybe we should go."Mal said.

"Maybe."Carlos said as he dropped down from the second story.

"Or they died."He said a second later.

They did leave, and they did go to that castle. But it wasn't Evie that lived there anymore, it was so many people. They didn't enter the building, because when Jay saw the glimpse of a Gaston he told them it wasn't the best idea. Gaston the father was the one to stay away from, not the sons, but he assumed that nobody really wanted to speak to someone named Gaston at the current time. He was right. A certain former king would have hated to see a certain Frenchmen.

They wandered for a while. Mal and Carlos were thinking of all the places that Evie and Ara might be, and they went there. They weren't there. They weren't anywhere, until they started seeing flashes. A flash of hair that looked like Evie's, or the silhouette that seemed like Ara's. It was like that for two days, seeing glimpses of things that might be Ara and Evie, with them sleeping in an abandoned building between it all. It had been Jaf that realized where they probably were.

"Is today Friday?"He asks Mal one afternoon.

"Yeah."She answers.

"I think I know where they are."He says calmly. He is the only one calm about the news.

"Audrey.."Jack mentions as they all walk into an old building. Audrey turns to him, and finds him holding out his left hand to her. "Stay close to me",he adds as she nods and holds onto his hand.

"What happens if I don't?"She asks him. Jack turns to her and shakes his head.

"Don't let go of my hand."He says. She clutches his hand for the rest of the night.

The place scared them all, especially the old king Beast, it scared him simply how young the people there were. It scared him how large men were looking at Audrey, who had clung to Jack like she would die without him(and she might've, but you couldn't tell him that) and Jack holding onto her to make sure she couldn't let go, or stray far. He was utterly terrified by how calm Mal looked by all of this, and by the noises he was hearing from the center of the room. As they walked closer to the center of the room, and he saw the likes of the people surrounding him, and the way that Jaf and Tony were huddling around Lonnie and Mal, he realized that he was the one that put them all here. Subconsciously, he pulled his wife closer to him, for some form of comfort. She looked up at him and knew exactly why.

"What is this place?"Audrey whispered to Jack.

"Come on, I'll take us somewhere quieter for a moment."He said to her as he motioned to the rest of the group to follow them. They all did, following him to a small room with a bloodied gurney in it. Mal looked around the room quickly, looking for other doors than the one they had come in through, before leaning against it with Jay, hoping to keep people out. The noise has subsided enough to let someone speak,so Jaf took it upon himself to explain what this place was to the newcomers.

"It's a fight club, tonight's girls night. I'm assuming Ara and Evie are low on cash. The winners gets half of the bets on them, and whoever has medical knowledge gets 30 a bone, 8 a stitch."He says calmly.

"Aren't Evie and Ara under eighteen?"Belle asks.

"There are no age restrictions on the isle."Mal scoffs. The door pushes against her and Jay, and they hold their relaxed stances calmly easily.

"We should go back out."Jack says. They all turn to him. "Another fight is starting, judging by the noise." Mal and Jay barely move away from the door, and they all spill out into the main room, pushing their way closest to the makeshift ring. A figure they recognize, with long black hair tied tightly into a French braid is standing in the middle of it, her back facing crowd as yelling at her, egging her on, excited for the next match. They looked at her closely, and saw her wearing nothing but a small pair of shorts and a tank top she had cut to fall at the bottom of her rib cage.

"The girls get more money if they wear less clothes."Tony said offhand. The girl turned to them, not looking at them, but enough for them to realize that it was Arabella, and that she had a large cut on her left thigh, as well as gauze around her stomach. Another girl, smaller yet broader than Arabella, is pushed into the ring and they note nothing but Ara's eyes widening at the sight of her, before her face turns into a smirk.

Jay, with his eyes scanning the crowd, almost swears he sees Evie, but he can't be sure. He thinks he sees her, but her hair is pulled up, and it's black now, s he doesn't think it's her. He brings his eyes back to his sister, because he can't let himself get caught up with the idea of seeing Evie. He watched as his sister, as scrappy as ever, put her entire focus into throwing the older girl(he swore he remembered her name being Hannah) off balance, that being her only chance of winning the fight. It took her longer than it should have to get that girl off balance, and Arabella is a bit damaged from the attempts, but once the girl is on the ground Ara had really won the fight.

Ara tackles the girl after she has her on the ground, but the girls roles her over, and punches her a few times. Ara shifts her weight, forces them both to roll over again, and shifts to be holding the other girl's leg hostage. They all wait for the fight to finish. It isn't over yet. Ara takes a breath and makes eye contact with some larger man, a man that Mal wishes she didn't notice, and waits for a nod. The man nods. Ara looks back at the girl she is holding hostage, mutters something, and snaps her leg. The girl lets out a bloodcurdling scream, and the fight is over. Two large men come to take the loser to the medics room, and the girl that Jay thought was Evie rushes in after them.

Ara stands up, and the large man that was clearly running this whole event lifts her right arm over her head, signalling her as the winner for the night. People cheer for Ara, and she is then lead into a room in the back, and they all note her leaving that room a minute later with a robe thrown on, and entering the medics room. Quickly, people clear out, and bloodstains are suddenly apparent on the concrete ground this all has happened on. Some are old, some are new, but it all equally terrifies the people from Auradon. The girl who had fought against Arabella in the end limps out a little while later, and they all try to pretend that they didn't hear heart wrenching screams from the room she had been door opens again and out walks two girls, and Jay can't stop himself from talking to them, but they beat him to it.

"Jay?"He hears.


End file.
